


Wash My Hair

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: Jughead finds himself in a sticky situation when a little girl drops an ice cream cone in his hair at a carnival, and Betty offers to wash it for him





	Wash My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of these prompts:   
> "Relax. I'll wash your hair for you," and "Who says no to sex and donuts?"

“This is exactly why I don’t take the beanie off, Betty!”

Jughead pawed at his sticky head of hair, plucking out the chunks of cookie dough and tossing them into the trashcan sitting by Betty’s vanity. “It’s like the world knows when my hair is exposed to the unfathomable missteps of other people’s clumsiness and waits until the exact wrong moment to make my life miserable.”

“It’s just ice cream, Juggie,” Betty reminded him, biting her bottom lip as she attempted to suppress an amused smile. “It’ll come out.” 

“That’s not the point, Bets, the point is that we’re never going anywhere ever again,” Jughead told her, leaning forward to check out the sticky situation in the mirror and grimacing at the sight of his matted mess of locks. “Especially not to the carnival where children with sticky hands can drop ice cream cones on your head like she was professionally trained to do so.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a tad dramatic,” Betty wondered, crossing one leg over the other as she watched the pathetic scene unfolding in front of her from her spot on the bed. “You were doing something nice for her and things went a little sideways. It’s not the end of the world.”

“You know, I bet she dropped that teddy bear on purpose,” Jughead muttered, whirling around to point a finger at Betty and nodding to himself as if answering his own question. “Yeah, she waited until the right chump who couldn’t resist helping a poor little girl in need came along, and WHAM! that’s when she decided to execute her fool proof plan.” 

“She was like four,” Betty pointed out, her eyebrows drawing together at her boyfriend’s insane dramatics as she reached forward to pick up her phone resting at the foot of the bed. 

“They’re training them to plot and deceive in preschool nowadays, I’m telling you,” Jughead insisted, twisting and pulling at the strands of hair with such urgency that Betty thought he was going to start ripping them of his head roots in all. “It’s a conspiracy.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Betty mumbled, rolling her eyes in mock-annoyance as she typed out a text message to Veronica and tried her best to ignore the incessant complaints pouring out of Jughead’s mouth. 

“This is going to take ages to get out,” Jughead whined once more. “I’m going to be stuck in that shower until our high school graduation I’m calling it now.” 

Enough was enough for Betty as she tossed her phone onto the bedspread and swung her legs off the mattress in one swift motion, marching her way over to Jughead and grabbing him by the wrist.

“Come here,” Betty commanded, pulling him up from the chair and tugging him forwards to lead him across the bedroom.

“Where are we going?” Jughead wanted to know, stumbling over a pile of textbooks as they made their way into the bathroom. “Ow, Betty, don’t pull so hard!” 

“Jug, relax,” Betty soothed, reaching up to grab a fistful of dark hair in her hands and smiling amusedly in his direction. “I’ll wash your hair for you.” 

“Really?” 

“If it’ll get you to stop whining like a little baby, then yes,” Betty smirked, stepping around him to close the lid to the wicker laundry basket sitting next to the bathtub and pulling it over to the sink. 

“Should I start the shower or-” Jughead raised a flirtatious eyebrow at the prospect of sharing such a steamy encounter with his girlfriend, but Betty quickly shut down that fantasy with a swift smack to the arm. 

“Over the sink, perve,” Betty mumbled, filling the sink with warm water and gesturing towards the laundry basket with a flick of her hand. “Sit down.” 

Jughead did as he was told, leaning his back against the porcelain material and tilting his head backwards to rest it as comfortably as he could on the brim of the sink.

“You know, this is kind of nice actually,” Jughead hummed, his eyes closing contentedly and his lips curling into a satisfied grin as Betty massaged her fingers through his dark mop of hair. 

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” Betty warned, squirting a glob of shampoo onto her palm and rubbing her hands together before running them through his locks. 

“Too late,” Jughead mumbled, his head bobbing backwards as he let himself enjoy the pampering that he knew he didn’t deserve and silently hoped that this wouldn’t be a one time occurrence. “You know, to thank you for saving my hair from becoming a hardened shell of sugary stickiness, why don’t I buy us a dozen of those donuts you like so much from that bakery down the street.”

“Mmm,” Betty murmured, flicking on the faucet and guiding Jughead’s head backwards so that it reached the streaming water and rinsed out the clumps of soapy shampoo sticking to his wet hair. 

As Betty took a step away from the sink to grab a towel hanging on the rack next to the tub, Jughead caught her by the arm, his fingers lightly wrapping around her thin wrist as he pulled her gently down to his level to whisper in her ear. “And when we’re done we can hop in that shower and you can wash my hair all over again,” Jughead breathed, his lips grazing the tip of her earlobe as he reached up to run a steady hand through her own golden tresses. “Or we can do other things. Things that don’t involve washing at all.” 

Just as Jughead leaned into the embrace to cover her lips with kisses, Betty pulled away from his grip and began drying his hair frantically with the towel.

“Nice try,” Betty told him smugly, pointing to the clock on the wall with her free hand and continuing to run the towel through his sopping hair with the other. “But we have to meet Archie and Veronica at the bowling alley in an hour remember?”

“Are you kidding?” Jughead sat up quickly, the towel falling to the floor into a damp heap as he scrambled to spring off of the laundry basket. “Who says no to sex and donuts?” 

“A girl who just watched her boyfriend whine for fifteen minutes straight about an ice cream cone falling in his hair,” Betty reminded him, one hand resting firmly on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at him as if to dare him to challenge her on this accusation. 

“Yeah, not my finest moment,” Jughead admitted. “Fair enough. I’ll charm you with my impressive bowling skills though - I’m talking PBA Grand Slam level of talent coming your way, Bets.” 

“Oh, I’m turned on already,” Betty smirked, pushing his arm back playfully as she leaned forward to dig through the cabinet underneath the sink. “Now should I blow dry your hair or are you just going to stick your beanie over it and call it a day?”

“Have you met me?” Jughead gasped, his hand moving up to rest over his heart as he widened his eyes at Betty dramatically. 

“You’re right,” Betty nodded, pulling out the much-too-pink blow dyer and holding it out in his direction. “So blow dryer?” 

“Oh totally.”


End file.
